This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This is the SPF Breeding Colony Supplement. Animals are made available as subjects to NIH supported investigators for AIDS related research and contribute to national health priorities. The goal of this project is to obtain more complete information regarding the genetic MHC region, which is vital for all SPF rhesus macaques housed at the Yerkes Primate Center. This information will greatly enhance the utility of these animals for all infectious disease studies undertaken at the Center. This includes haplotype analysis of the MHC region and typing of nine specific functional alleles within the region. To date, we have collected blood samples from the animals for analysis and are currently performing all the necessary DNA extractions. PCR conditions for each microsatellite have been optimized and multimarker panels designed. Preliminary analysis of a small subset of the population has been performed to ensure that expected results were obtained. Specific functional allele typing is currently undergoing optimization with the expectation to perform both aspects of this project as soon as DNA extractions are complete.